elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wanum
|services = |reaction = }} . I am Wanum, special envoy of Queen Urzoga.|Wanum|The Elder Scrolls: Blades}} Wanum is an Argonian working as an envoy for the Bloodfall Queen. His job is to watch over the Town and make sure that nobody is stirring up trouble. After completing "The Bloodfall Queen," he can be seen patrolling the Town. Interactions The Bloodfall Queen Wanum is first encountered during this quest. Picking up the Pieces A nearby settlement has been attacked. Wanum asks the Fugitive to investigate for Greencap involvement. The Lair of the Sorcerer-King Wanum provides intel on where he thinks the Sorcerer-King is hiding. The Greencap's Trail After hearing rumors of the Greencaps being spotted near Woodhope Keep, Wanum sends the Fugitive out to investigate. No Honor Among Thieves Due to the goblins and Greencap bandits being on easy terms, it is proposed to stage an incident to break their alliance. In the Queen's Service The Bloodfall Queen has found Greencap Bandits in a forest. She requires the aid of the Champion. Raid on the Bandits' Base Aid the Bloodfall Queen in destroying a Greencap hideout. A Snake in the Grass Believing there is a local spy in the town, the Bloodfall Queen tasks Wanum and the Champion to investigate further. A Treacherous Quarry Find Guthrum of the Isles and decide his fate for being a traitor. The Five Stones Find a series of Varla Stones in Valenwood in order to hinder the work of the Necromancers. The Queen's Justice Get the attention from the Queen for the murder of the brother of Frontinus. The Farmer's Plea Investigate Frontinus' village to find the killer. The Big Hit M'jaddah has obtained information regarding a shipment of the River Snake. Wanum and the Hero must investigate. Gabrielle's Treasure Wanum and the Queen are lured into a trap by the River Snake, the Hero must rescue them. Shadow of Doubt People in a village near the Imperial City are fearful of a nearby castle. The Bloodfall Queen has tasked the Hero to investigate. Dialogue "Greetings, . I am Wanum, special envoy of Queen Urzoga. My job is to keep watch over you. She wants to make sure you're not stirring up trouble. That said, you are welcome to try, yes? Anything else?" :How did you come to serve the Bloodfall Queen? "My parents came here during the reign of the Bloodfall King, the Queen's grandfather. The future Queen took me under her wing. I have remained with her ever since." :What do you know about the Greencaps? "Nothing would please me more than crushing their leader's skull under my heel. You could say I don't care much for them." :No, I'm fine. Goodbye. Quotes ;The Bloodfall Queen *''"Looking for something?"'' *''"Anything else?"'' – Start of a dialogue ;In the Queen's Service *''"Please do not keep the Queen waiting."'' ;Cutting Off the Snake's Head *''"Please, direct all inquiries to her highness herself."'' *''"It is worrying to learn that someone is paying thugs to harass the Queen. The river remains murky. We've dealt with the Greencaps, at least. One threat at a time is the best we can do. This small kingdom owes, you, Warrior."'' Appearances *